She Doesn't Know
by periberi
Summary: Squall looks at her. Quistis is intelligent and brilliant, but she doesn't know a lot of things. oneshot, Quistis/Squall


_Standard Disclaimer Applied._

He looks at her. She's intelligent and brilliant, he realizes, but she doesn't know a lot of things.

She feels him looking at her, _again_, but he only smiles. She smiles back and she doesn't know that it is that smile that makes him fall every time. She doesn't know that it is in the way her lips quirk in half a millisecond that makes his nerves act involuntarily; she doesn't know that when her lips finally bloom into a hearty smile it is just like those moments that he wants nothing in his life but to kiss her.

She doesn't know that he knows _perfectly_ how her hands move as it glides on paper, grading every now and then, and she doesn't know he has it all memorized in his head. She doesn't know how sometimes he would idly try it just to assume the same grace that she has as she doesn't know that he thinks it makes him half of an idiot to try. But she doesn't know still that it is just like those moments when he thinks of her and everything feels alright.

She doesn't know that he has this irrational grudge on cheesecake. She doesn't know that when he gives her a red colored box of this cheesecake, all he really wants to do is to swing his arms back and forth with the Gunblade in his hand; she doesn't know that the cheesecake is a rather tempting target practice for him as she munches and nibbles on it. She doesn't know as she happily becomes oblivious in her world that she slowly fades. As all the while she doesn't know that he forgets the Gunblade thought because it is just like those moments that she is all that _matters_.

Sometimes, in the middle of a gruesome battlefield, his thoughts drift into her and he misses targets. She doesn't know this when it happens because if she does, he can expect a scolding next to it. She doesn't know that he thinks it is rather childish for him to act like that; she doesn't know that he does it still _anyway_. And whenever he confesses to her about his unnatural behavior, she gives the scolding but she doesn't know that the words do not even sting his mind a little. All because she doesn't know that when he thinks of her in the middle of the gruesome battlefield, it is just like those moments where he draws back his strength and will _to live_.

Oftentimes, parties don't suit his taste. But equally oftentimes, he tends to favor them as well. She doesn't know that he only pretends not to sound too ecstatic when she tells him that they need to attend this gala and it is a must. She doesn't know that almost right after the words come out from her mouth, he _almost_ looks forward to the date. She doesn't know that it intoxicates him seeing her clad in her own essence as a woman. And when he offers her his arm, he doesn't try to smile because she doesn't know just by how much he prefers to lock her in his room all night and bask in her loveliness. Though he reserves the thought for later, because she doesn't know that it is just like those moments when he is _proud_ to be her man.

There are those times that he randomly finds her in his quarters, sleeping, reading, cleaning or whatever. She tells him that she finds it rather boring to be marking papers all the time, but she doesn't know that he dismisses it as a lie; his ego always tells him that she only and really wants to spend time with him. He plops into his sofa and watches her from afar as she rearranges the cluttered papers on his desk. She doesn't know that he notices even the _littlest_ of things such as how her wear compliments the color of the desk or the wall; he notices that her hair reaches a good six inches below her shoulder. She looks at her because she might have felt that probing eyes are upon her form but he fixes himself and just sits himself comfortably in return. She doesn't know that as the sunlight illuminates her skin, it is just like those moments when he finds his peace.

Whenever one of them gets back from a mission, it has somehow become a routine and a tradition that they walk a mile to catch up. Sometimes they do this at morning, at mid-day or even sometimes at night. But she doesn't know that he prefers it best to do it in the morning. Most of the times very early morning when the sun isn't even up. He doesn't talk much often because he is not _much_ of a talker, but an attentive listener at that. She doesn't know that it is not because his words fail him in the process; rather, she doesn't know that he contents himself by looking at her and the momentous changes of expression her beautiful face makes. She doesn't know that there are a lot of moments where he _really_ wants to speak, the words tug at his mouth to escape. But she doesn't know that he doesn't because he is _afraid_ that the moment will fleet if he does; she doesn't know that he is so afraid that the moment will pass too soon. She shields her eyes from the sun as the dawn breaks and a new morning comes. She holds his hand and they walk back but she doesn't know that it just like those moments he calls the _perfect_ mornings.

He looks at her. She's intelligent and brilliant, but she doesn't know a lot of things.

She doesn't know that he spends fifteen minutes just staring at her _every_ morning before he gets up.

She doesn't know how sometimes he feels like telling every person he comes across Garden that love is _crazy_.

She doesn't know that he likes her _best_ during those times that she has just gotten up from bed.

She doesn't know that he admits he is the _worst_ and helpless Trepie there is.

She doesn't know that he feels a little guilty whenever he curses the cafeteria food because he is _addicted_ to her cooking.

She doesn't know that he already_ knows_ the name perfect for their first child.

She doesn't know that her tears just _break_ his heart.

She doesn't know that he has become insomniac just because of thinking how the _future_ with her looks like.

She doesn't know that he _really_ wants to marry her someday.

She doesn't know that he feels _surprised_ that she isn't yet his wife.

She doesn't know that _they_ are the next best thing that has happened to him, coming next after _her_ as the best.

She doesn't know he becomes _narcissistic _of his life because of her.

She doesn't know a lot more things and that he is glad that she doesn't.

She doesn't know because he doesn't want to tell, nor he wants her to know.

She doesn't' know because he rather wants her to feel.

Squall looks at her. Quistis is intelligent and brilliant, but she doesn't know a lot of things.

But he knows that he loves her.

And at least, that _she knows_.

_Fin_

**A/N**: I said to myself I am going to sleep by 10. And it's already 11 pm, thanks to this slave driver known as my muse. Make me happy, and drop a review, kay? Thanks a lot. Let's all bask in Quall love.

**A/N2**: For the readers of Chronicles, yes, I promised that I will update by the 85th. And maybe a lot has been wondering that it has reached 86th yet the new chapter is not yet up. Here's the thing, the next chapter…well, it is a big chapter to me (looks at Spring's Rose). I am actually debating whether or not I'll make three different entries/chapters but sure it is more than one. I cannot seem to compress the whole idea on a single chapter. (hint hint) So…I need to get it right. And I can't do it yet because there are PILES of tests coming right up. (kills school, lol) By Friday, September 21, 2007, I am hoping to put it up or at least the first part of it. I am so soooorrrryyy. But here's my little offer to you for the meantime. Cheers and see you all soon. 

**A/N3**: I am going to post in my profile the same teaser I gave to Spring's Rose way back before. It is up to you to take the risk or not. 


End file.
